Sango and Kohaku's father
|name = |romaji = Sango to kohaku no chichi |image name = Slayer-father.jpg |kanji = 珊瑚と琥珀の父 |death = Killed by Naraku (using Kohaku ) |status = Deceased |occupation = Yōkai taijiya |species = Human |gender = Male |hair = Black |family = *Sango *Kohaku *Miroku *Shako In the anime only *Miroku and Sango's son *Miroku and Sango's daughters |affiliation = Yōkai taijiya village |anime debut = 24 |manga = 86 |japanese voice = |english voice = Colin Murdock }} '|珊瑚と琥珀の父}} was the chieftain of Yōkai taijiya village (The Demon Slayer village); he was Sango and Kohaku's father as well as the leader of a clan of demon slayers. The village slayed demons and placed the remains in a cave containing the crystallized remains of Midoriko – the creator of the Shikon no Tama. History He inherited the role of village chief of from his father. He trained his two children, Sango and Kohaku, to become slayers ever since they were little. He gave Sango Hiraikotsu when she was a little girl. He also gave her Kirara and told Sango to take care of her as well. He had gone on many missions to slay yōkai. Six years ago, he, Sango and other slayers exterminated a bear yōkai that was plaguing the Takeda castle. During the story After the Shikon no Tama was shattered and spread throughout the land, he had his slayers search for the shards. He would have them placed in a small shine inside the village until he could find someone with the power to purify it. He had ordered Sango to rest up before their next assignment that evening after she obtained a shard for him. He also ordered Kohaku to accompany him since he felt he was old enough. He arrived that night at a castle in order to slay a giant spider yōkai with four other slayers. He assured the lord of the castle that they would be able to slay it and that he had brought the best warriors with him. The lord expressed his doubts when he saw Sango and Kohaku among the slayers. The chief told ht that they were his daughter and son and they were the best slayers. The sky suddenly became clouded and the spider descended towards the castle. He and one of the adult slayers were able to restrain it so Sango could finish it off with Hiraikotsu. Kohaku was able to perform his role in the extermination when he suddenly became possessed. He killed the two adult slayers with his kusarigama. He then killed his father by using his kusarigama to puncture his neck. When it revealed that the lord was a yōkai that caused Kohaku to turn on his fellow slayers, his son ordered that all the slayers be buried in a corner of the castle garden. The castle disappeared after it was revealed that it was all a trap set up by Naraku. Sango eventually found the remains of her father and the other deceased slayers that first ventured with her to the castle. She brought them back to her village so they could be properly laid to rest. Personality He loves his children very much. He would often watch them play when they were younger. He once told Sango that he was training her hard so she could not only take over his duties, but so that she could live a strong life. Sango eventually realizes that he wanted her to live a good life. Despite that, he does not give them special treatment as the village chief. He scolds Kohaku in public after he makes a mistake during his training. When they are alone, he assures Kohaku that he is not mad at him and that he has to set an example as chief of the village. He is also very knowledgeable about yōkai. He warns Sango that the most dangerous type of yōkai is one that disguises itself as a human. Powers & Abilities He is a very skilled slayer. His weapon of choice is a pole arm with a crescent-shape blade at the end. He is also skilled at forging. When Sango has to repair Hiraikotsu, she claims that her work is not as good as her father's. Manga vs. Anime *The flashback of him telling Sango to be strong in Episode 59 is not shown in the manga. *The flashback of him giving Kirara to Sango in Episode 97 is not shown in the manga. *the flashbacks of him watching over his children in Episode 163 are not seen in the manga. *This flashback of Kohaku being scolded by him is not shown in the anime. *In the manga, during the flashback of him giving Sango Hiraikotsu, he goes on to explain to her that it is made of the compressed bones of many yōkai with their Jaki purified and that using it as her fighting companion is a way to pay her respects to the yōkai it was made of. In the anime, only a brief shot of him giving Sango Hiraikotsu is shown. Trivia *His wife and mother of his children is never mentioned, and thus it is possible that she died when Kohaku is born. Media appearances *Chapter 87 *Chapter 92 *Chapter 177 *Chapter 313 *Chapter 360 *Chapter 361 *Chapter 373 *Chapter 449 *Chapter 487 *Chapter 497 *Chapter 498 *Chapter 524 *Chapter 525 Anime *Episode 24 *Episode 25 *Episode 26 *Episode 29 *Episode 40 *Episode 41 *Episode 49 *Episode 50 *Episode 59 *Episode 78 *Episode 97 *Episode 100 *Episode 153 *Episode 163 *Episode 1 (FA) *Episode 12 (FA) *Episode 14 (FA) *Episode 19 (FA) }} Notes References ca:Pare de la Sango i en Kohaku de:Sangos und Kohakus Vater es:Padre de Sango y Kohaku zh:珊瑚与琥珀之父 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Yōkai Taijiya